1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display-and-image pickup apparatus obtaining information such as the position of an object touching or in proximity to a panel, and an object detection program and a method of detecting an object for obtaining such information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of detecting the position or the like of an object touching or in proximity to a surface of a display have been heretofore known. Among them, as a typical and widespread technique, a display including a touch panel is cited.
There are various types of touch panels, but as a commonly used type, a touch panel of a type detecting capacitance is cited. When a finger touches the touch panel of this kind, the touch panel captures a change in a surface charge of the panel to detect the position or the like of an object. Therefore, when such a touch panel is used, users can intuitively operate the touch panel.
Moreover, the applicant of the invention has proposed a display including a display section (a display-and-image-pickup panel) which has a display function of displaying an image and an image pickup function (detection function) of picking up an image of an object (detecting an object) in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127272.